Jax & Tara Early Morning Challenge
by fantasticallybored
Summary: One shot - The reason behind Tara's small smile in early start of episode 2x05. Keeping their memory alive with small intimate moments.


Hi Guys, as one die hard fan of the show, I'm very sad to say goodbye to the series, but I found my solace in the stories posted here from the many many talented writers. Just would like to thank you guys for keeping the memory of Jax & Tara, as well as the memory of SOA alive here. This is just me trying to relive small intimate moments to ease the pain of losing them.

Enjoy...

"Setting - Start of Season 2 x 05 : I wanted to expand the reason behind Tara's small smile in the kitchen when Gemma asked her where Jax was. Tara looked so contented and at ease with a simple answer of him being in the garage. This is my take on what could have happened before the morning started".

The first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains hanging in the bedroom window as Tara's senses came to. It was still early, and she was in bed, snug against Jax's warm body, her head on his chest and her legs entwined in his. The blanket had fallen off her sometime during the night and lay tangled at their feet, but she was kept warm with his arms around her while her arms wrapped loosely at his hips.

She kissed his chest and gazed up at his sleeping face. He was still asleep, probably tired out from their extracurricular activities last night. She smiled, thinking back on the passionate moments they shared more and more frequently these days. In some ways she felt they were closer than ever, they would talk about everything and anything whenever they're together. But at the same time in those moments she was painfully aware she's keeping a secret so deep that it would probably destroy what they had together. But she had made her promise to Gemma, it was Gemma's secret to tell. And whatever happens, Tara vowed to be there for Jax.

Pushing away the thoughts from her mind, she instead focused on his sleeping face. Lightly tracing his lips, she leaned up and nuzzled his nose with hers. All she got was a grunt from the sleeping man. She tried again, placing kisses on his closed eye lids. That only made him shut his eyes tighter.

Tara smirked "All right mister…. Challenge accepted…" she whispered.

She shifted herself over him and kissed his lips gently, relishing the feel of his beard on her skin. She's always loved his beard, the rough sensation of it on her soft skin drives her wild every time they touched. Be it when they kissed, when he kissed her hands, her shoulders, and in the more intimate moments when he knelt between her legs. Just the thought of it makes her skin burn and her pulse racing.

Jax stirred slightly from his deep slumber and gave her a small kiss in return, eyes still closed. Tara followed through her kisses to his chin, caressing his neck, and sucked on his ear lobe. Her hands moved to his wide chest, stroking his nipples. She then moved her mouth from his ear lobe to his nipples. Sucking gently on one, she rubbed the other with her fingers and flicked it with her thumb. She stole a glance up to his face, his eyes remained shut, his breathing deep as he slept.

Narrowing her eyes, she frowned and increased her assault on his nipples, using her tongue to flick the bud. Moving further down, she traced his hard stomach, first with her fingers, and then followed by her tongue. She stopped just at his hips. She took a moment to appreciate his body from the low angle; he was sculpted like a Greek god. Subconsciously, she licked and bit her lower lip, appreciating this man that was all hers. She hastily wiped a drool that was forming fast at the corner of her mouth and couldn't help but grinned at her own excitement building up.

Tara sat up and straddled his thighs, loving the feel of his strong legs between hers. She started stroking his hip bones, slowly moving from one to the other, pausing to caress the beginning of hair lines disappearing into his shorts.

She was suddenly aware of a not so subtle movement further down south of Jax's body. Something was stirring underneath his boxers and poking her between her thighs. For a moment she stared at it in wonder, reveling at the fact his body could respond as such even when he was asleep. A snort and burst of laughter snapped her out of reverie.

"Babe….. you're killing me….don't just stop there…."

Jax apparently was wide awake and grinning at her, his face creased into laughter as he pulled her down and covered her with his lean body.

Yelping and giggling, Tara felt his body weight covering hers, his leg pushing in between hers as he settled between them. She could already feel him hot and needy on her tummy. His eyes flashed as he kissed her long and hard, pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth. She could almost feel the same sensation between her legs and she groaned in anticipation into his mouth.

It wasn't long before Jax's fingers started pushing the soft material of her panties aside. Pulling away momentarily, he wetted his fingers in his mouth and shifted himself to her side, keeping only one leg in between hers. His heat now pushed against the side of her thigh, he leaned in close to her face, watching her reaction closely as he began sliding his fingers over her folds. Her hands clasped both sides of his face and she tried to pull him down, wanting to feel his full body weight on hers and his mouth. Jax resisted her pull, his eyes intensely boring into hers as he slipped one finger in her, then followed immediately with a second finger, in and out of her, slowly at first, then almost in tune with her quickening breath, faster and faster.

Tara moaned and closed her eyes, her mouth gaping as she tried to catch her breath, feeling the sensation deep within her. She clawed at Jax's shoulders, pulling his hair, anything to try and pull him down to her.

"Jax…." She breathed.

He resisted still "I want to see you feel this babe….."

Her hips arched off the bed when he added his thumb into the mix, circling on her sensitive clit. Through her haze, she managed a glimpse of his burning eyes, full lust written all over his face. But he also had a smirk on his face.

He's enjoying this….torturing me….was all the thought Tara managed to hold on to before his fingers increased their assault.

"Ohhhh….Jax…ohhh….arrghh…." Her breath now came in gasps, her eyes wild and unseeing. Her hips now arched and bucked violently, her legs involuntarily trying to clamp shut to ease the agonizing building sensations.

Jax increased slightly the pressure of his leg on her thighs and bended his leg in between hers to keep her legs open, shifting slightly to capture her hands which was trying to push away and pull closer his fingers at the same time from her burning core. Pinning her arms above her head, Jax leaned in.

"You're so wet babe….so fucking wet and tight…." He whispered as he nuzzled her ear.

"Pleasee…Jax…pleaseee….." Tara gasped as Jax covered her mouth with his, seemingly taking away her breath further.

The sensation of it all is overwhelming, she could hear her pulse buzzing in her eardrums, almost feel his heartbeat beating on her breasts. All the while his fingers continued their sweet torturous assault.

Pulling away, Jax stared deep into her eyes, increasing the speed of his fingers entering her core and increasing the pressure on her clit.

Tara lost it right there. "Jax…. Jaxx…Jacksonnnnn…aaaaahhhhh" she screamed as she tumbled over, letting the waves of orgasm wash over her. Her eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering. Her restrained hands grabbed the bed head board while her legs stretched toes all out and curling as she shuddered and shook.

She couldn't tell how long she was out, but when she opened her eyes, Jax was looking down at her almost in amazement.

"Damn babe…..that was intense…." He licked his fingers gleefully and nodded a proud look on his face.

Tara could feel her wetness dripping onto the covers. She was wet enough for her moisture run down her legs if she stood up now. She stretched slowly and smiled at Jax sweetly, running her hands through his hair, before turning over and pushing him down forcefully, her hands on his chest. She stared unblinking into his eyes, her smile gone.

"I want some more…" she whispered.

His blue eyes widened.

She straddled his hips. Even with her panties still on, she knew he could feel the wetness of her core on his flat stomach. She grinded up and down his stomach a few times, relishing the feel of his heat behind her ass, straining against his boxers.

"Babe….. you're so damn hot…." Jax's hands are now cupping her ass, his hips grinding in tune to hers.

"Put your hands on the head board….." she breathed, still grinding herself on him in slow circular motion.

Jax complied immediately. He knew better than to argue when it comes to these matters. His hands gripped the wooden bars at the top of the bed, knuckles white from restraining himself from pushing her down and fucking her senseless.

Tara leaned down and sucked his nipples, one then the other. Tara gazed at him from his chest; he looked back with heavy lidded eyes.

"Babe…. I'm so hard its hurting…." He groaned.

She smiled and kissed his lips, biting his lower lip as she pulled away.

"You're not allowed to remove your hands from the head board…..comply and I won't have to restrain you…." She whispered, gazing into his eyes, licking and biting her lower lip.

Jax nodded and moaned inwardly, his arms muscles flexing as he gripped the bars tighter. This girl is going to be the death of him, he thought before snapping his full attention to Tara who had suddenly taken her top off in one swift movement and tossing it over her head.

Her pink and rosy buds were in full show, proudly jutting at him. His mouth went slack at the sight of them, thinking about smothering his face into them. He however lost all train of thoughts as Tara stood up on the bed over him, slowly removing her wet panties. His mouth went from slack to a gaping O at the sight, slight drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Tara smirked evilly. She would show him just how much she also enjoys torturing him.

She turned around and straddled him again, this time facing his legs. She lifted her ass for his full attention as she bend down and slowly removed his boxers, releasing his heat. She could hear him groaning and felt his stomach contract, showing clearly his defined muscles.

She flicked her tongue lightly at his full erection, and casting a glance behind her shoulders at him, she could see he was straining around her trying to see her pay full attention to his member.

Tara smiled and momentarily grinded her core on his stomach again, this time with no barrier. Her wetness trailed down his toned stomach muscles, some pooling at his belly button. By this time, she could almost see his heat throbbing in pain as Jax groaned louder.

"Baby…. You're killing me here…I need to be in you now….." he moaned.

Tara slowly turned to face him again, shifting so her core grinded against his heat. To his credit, he kept his word; his hands remained on the bars. However, it did look as if the wooden bars were close to snapping. His muscular arms were in full flex, veins showing. It turned her on even more.

She gazed steely into his eyes as she took his heat and rubbed it slowly against her core. She lifted herself slightly so she's on her knees, still straddling him, her core positioned just above his heat. She grinded herself slowly on him. With one hand on his heat, she circled her hips around him, occasionally dipping herself onto him slightly. Tara had wanted to torture him, but she herself was losing it fast. Her mouth opened as she began to gasps, savoring the feel of his slight penetration into her sensitive core. Before she knew it, she was coming again, hard and fast.

"Aaahhh…aahhhhhh….ohhh…..ohhh…. damn…..ohhhhh…." she groaned, biting her lips and feeling her wetness shoot out of her onto his heat and toned body.

Through her haze, Tara lost her balance and came down hard on his heat, impaling herself onto him.

She came again immediately, shaking and braced herself on his chest, the fullness of him stretching her core left her weak at the knees. Her eyes widened as she shivered on him, seeing his contorted face. Jax's full body is now in full flex, he started pushing his hips up, wanting to feel more of her core.

"Ahhhh… fuck it….." Jax abandoned his promise, letting go of the bars and grabbed her.

Sitting up and pulling her close, he nuzzled his face into her breasts, licking and sucking her tits, his beard grazing her sensitive nipples driving her further into oblivion.

Tara was now so far gone, her body and arms had gone slacked while her eyes rolled. Her legs spread wide opened lay limply at his sides. The only thing holding her up was the fact that she was impaled onto Jax throbbing member and he was squeezing her close to his chest, kissing and sucking her lips and alternating between her lips, neck and breasts. One of his hands held her body up to his chest, while the other was cupping her ass as he thrusts in and out of her.

Gradually Tara regained her senses, only to have it be building up again. Her core was so sensitive that she was ready to topple over the waves again at any moment. She wrapped her arms around Jax shoulders and moved to his rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his torso and squeezed, increasing the sensation, while one hand twisted his hair.

Pulling his head back from her breasts, she forced herself to open her eyes and gaze into his steely blue ones, wanting to share the intimate moment before she lost it again.

"I love you….." she whispered, gasping, feeling close.

"I love you…" he whispered back.

Tara tumbled into the waves, barely noticing Jax had pushed her down onto her back and followed her down, their bodies still connected. He let her ride out the waves, his face strained as he struggled to prolong her sensation. Just as he saw her coming down, he increased his thrusts into her, pushing her legs wider apart with his hips, knowing this drove her crazy.

With one of her ankles hooked around his thighs while the other is pushed further open by his leg, Tara was close to bursting at the seam and screaming aloud in ecstasy from his relentless thrusts. Her hands roamed his back, her nails scratching his reaper causing him to hiss into her neck. Instinctively he bit and sucked her neck in retaliation and increased his speed and made his thrusts harder. It was more than Tara could handle, she grabbed Jax's shoulders and screamed into him as he came in her, groaning and shuddering.

They lay like that for god knows how long, spent, sweaty and still connected. Jax could not even find the strength to shift his weight off her, damn it, he could barely even see from one eye. Tara lay still, loving the weight of him on her, and the feel of him in her still. She stroked his hair gently while he caressed her breasts, his head on her chest.

"That was….. " he trailed off.

"I know babe….. I know….." Tara gently patted his head and smiled.

"Challenge completed…." And she sighed contentedly.


End file.
